Soiled and/or stained shoes, especially athletic shoes, have been a problem since the advent of shoes. Traditional attempts at cleaning soiled and/or stained shoes have included washing the soiled shoes manually in wash basins and/or sinks, with a conventional garden hose, clapping the shoes together to attempt to dislodge clay, mud and other dirt fixed to the shoes, or using a conventional washing machine with or without detergent being added. However, consumers have encountered less than satisfactory cleaning by these conventional methods. Further, consumers have witnessed the damage to the shoes as a result of employing these “harsh” conventional methods, especially when washing the shoes in a conventional washing machine. Examples of such problems include, but are not limited to, poor, less than satisfactory cleaning of the shoes and/or the ability of water and/or detergent to remove tanning agents and/or fatliquors from leather in the shoes resulting in loss of stability and/or softness and/or suppleness and/or flexibility.
Cleaning represents a significant and largely unmet consumer need for shoes, especially shoes that contain canvas, nylon, mesh, synthetic leather and/or natural leather surfaces, particularly leather-containing shoes, such as athletic shoes. Athletic shoes are worn not just for athletic use but also for casual use both indoor and outdoor. The outdoor and athletic use of these shoes can lead to significant soiling of these shoes. For instance, dirt, mud, and clay soils may soil these when worn outdoors for either sporting or casual use. Similarly, grass stains and soils may soil these shoes under similar circumstances. A particular problem for cleaning shoes is that unlike many “dress” or formal shoes, the outer parts of the athletic shoes may consist of leather or fabrics or combinations of the two. Most formal shoes have a glossy smooth outside surface and are generally not as heavily soiled as athletic shoes often are. Thus for the formal shoes, wiping with a damp cloth is often sufficient to clean these shoes under most circumstances. Unlike most formal shoes with glossy smooth outside finishes, the athletic shoes are more heavily soiled and that soil is often more difficult to remove because of the many types of outer coverings for the athletic shoes. In particular, it is difficult to simply wipe the off the soil from the fabric parts in these shoes. Similarly the soil from the rough or uneven plastic, synthetic or rubber surfaces found on the bottom portions of these shoes is also often difficult to remove. As such, a better method for cleaning athletic shoes is needed and is highly desirable.
Further, while not wishing to be bound by theory, it is believe that the conventional washing of shoes in water and/or detergent-containing water has deleterious effects on the shoes, especially leather-containing shoes because among other reasons, the loss of fatliquors and/or oils and/or tanning agents such as chromium from the leather.
Conventional washing of shoes in an automatic clothes washing machine damages the shoes as a result of the shoes coming into contact with the agitator in the washing machine and/or walls of the washing machine and/or with other articles, such as other shoes, being washed. Without being bound by theory, it is believed that such contact can damage the paint on the shoes as well as damage other surfaces and/or components of the shoes.
Accordingly, there is a need for compositions for treating shoes and methods employing same to treat shoes prior to and/or during and/or after washing the shoes; compositions used prior to and/or during and/or after washing the shoes for imparting one or more benefits to the shoes such as cleaning and/or conditioning and/or disinfecting and/or deodorizing; compositions for treating shoes that provide effective cleaning without significant damage, if any, to the shoes; methods for cleaning shoes that provide satisfactory cleaning of the shoes in the eyes of the consumer; methods for conditioning shoes such that the damage to the shoes as a result of the cleaning is mitigated if not prevented; methods for disinfecting the shoes to provide an overall. “clean” shoe; compositions for cleaning and/or conditioning and/or disinfecting the shoes particularly useful in the methods of the present invention; and articles of manufacture that use such treating composition.